


Drawing Down the Moon

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: After the war, Remus finds the flow of his predictable life interrupted when he comes across Severus drunk and unusually chatty. Art by Karasu Hime.





	Drawing Down the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Remus had become a regular at the Leaky Cauldron after the war. It wasn't something he'd planned on doing, just something that happened -- a natural progression after long days at work and nights when he couldn't stand the thought of his own cooking anymore. He didn't go to get pissed, although he certainly had done a time or two; mostly he went for the food and to be around people. It made him feel as if he belonged, even though he was rarely spoken to, and no one ever joined his table. 

Occasionally, he saw people he knew, but for the most part, the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron were strangers, and Remus liked it that way. Strangers didn't ask questions or gaze at him with sympathy for lost potential when he told them what he was doing, and no, he wasn't seeing anyone. The sympathetic looks made him feel he ought not be happy about his life as it was now, and in truth, he was. Perhaps it wasn't up to the standards of a normal wizard, but Remus wasn't normal. 

The strict laws regarding werewolf employment had finally been loosened; there were still limits, but at least he was able to find work now, if anyone was willing to hire him. As it turned out, Fred and George Weasley were happy to offer Mr. Moony of the infamous Marauders Map a job. They owed him, they said, and Remus wasn't too proud to refuse employment, no matter what the motivation behind it. 

He had a full time job helping them design, develop and tests products for their joke shop, and he had a comfortable home now that he had money enough to make the repairs the small house he'd inherited from his parents had so desperately needed. He could buy clothes and food, and he could splurge on books occasionally as well. Compared to how things had been for so many years, he felt as if he'd fallen into the lap of luxury. 

And if part of his reason for spending so many evenings in the pub was that indirect companionship was better than none at all, well, that was no one else's concern but his own. His life was far, far better than it had been, and he was too old and cynical to believe that somehow, he would find close companionship, perhaps even love, as well. 

His peaceful anonymity ended the night he walked in and saw Severus Snape, alone and drunk, at Remus' usual table. At first, he felt a twinge of annoyance that someone was sitting at what he'd grown to feel was his table. Annoyance shifted to surprise, however, when he realized it was Severus. Moreover, a thoroughly _pissed_ Severus who was so far in his cups that he could barely hold his head up. 

Remus hovered, uncertain whether he ought to be polite and greet Severus, or if Severus was drunk enough that Remus could turn around leave without attracting his notice, and while he was hovering, Severus looked up, his beetle-black eyes homing straight in on Remus. 

"Lupin." Even slow and slurred with drink, the word still came out as a sneer. "What are you doing standing there like a lump?" Severus demanded. "Sit down and stop staring, or go away." 

Remus was on the verge of going away, but curiosity spurred him to stay. Curiosity, he told himself firmly, _not_ a foolish, wayward desire to talk to someone, even if it was someone as surly and hateful as Severus. Claiming the chair across the table, he sat and studied Severus, intrigued. He'd never thought Severus was the type to get drunk, much less in public. Perhaps that was why he was here, rather than at the Three Broomsticks -- to lower the chances of being seen by anyone he knew. 

"What're you doing here?" Severus scowled at him across the table, and Remus answered with a calm smile. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Severus," he replied. "I've never seen you like this before." 

"'S been a while." Severus wrapped both hands around his glass, long fingers curling around it almost protectively. "Got tired of all the schtuff." He waved one hand vaguely in the direction of the door. 

"Schtuff?" Remus raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Bloody stupid brats." Severus snarled the words, sounding much more like his usual self. "War's over, an' what have I got?"

"The Order of Merlin, First Class," Remus supplied helpfully. "I thought you were always rather keen on getting one." 

"Worthless bit of rubbish." Severus rubbed his face, which somehow seemed different now that the harsh lines of care were smoothed away by alcohol; he looked closer to his true age, rather than much older. "Still teaching idiots, still not teaching Defense. Nothing's changed. Nothing's better 'cept 'm not a spy." He paused, squinting as if it took focused effort to think. "'Cept now all His followers who weren't killed or captured wanna piece'a me." 

If that were true, Remus thought, then it probably wasn't wise of Severus to let his guard down and be intoxicated in public. That was careless and potentially dangerous, and he wondered if it was a sign that Severus was slipping. _Or perhaps he simply doesn't care anymore_ , Remus thought with a twinge of alarm. 

"Severus, it can't be as bad as all that," he said, trying to sound reassuring. He and Severus had their differences, certainly, but the idea of Severus committing indirect suicide unnerved him, especially since he'd always seen Severus as a survivor, tough as nails and unwilling to go down without a vicious fight. Not to mention, Severus was the last living link to his generation -- and that was the only reason why he cared, he told himself firmly. "You're alive, you have a job, you have your health. What more do you want?"

"You got all that, too." Severus lifted his head and fixed Remus with a surprisingly piercing gaze for such a drunk man. "Are _you_ happy?" 

Startled at having the focus shifted to him, Remus faltered, his mind racing to find a suitably comforting yet neutral response, since he couldn't say yes. "I've found a peace and contentment that I haven't known in years," he said at last. "My life is good, better than I expected it to be, and I'm grateful." 

"In other words," Severus smirked, "no." 

"I don't really think it's possible for anyone to achieve happiness," he retorted, a little annoyed at Severus so blatantly digging for new ammunition to use against him now that the old weapons didn't work anymore. "They may experience brief moments of it, perhaps, but sustained happiness is impossible. Contentment is much better and more reliable." 

Severus let out a derisive snort at that. "Never thought I'd hear one of you lot talking about reliability and contentment. Soft. Thass what you've become. Soft. You think your friends Black and Potter would talk like that? They'd laugh you right out of their little club." 

"They would not," Remus exclaimed indignantly. "And I haven't gone soft." 

"Right." Severus lifted his glass in a mocking toast. "Then s'pose you tell me what it'd take to make you happy." 

Remus stared at him, jaw dropping as he tried to process the concept of Severus Snape asking about his happiness. Either the man was cruel and manipulative even when he was drunk, or he was too drunk to realize what he was saying. Hopefully he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, or else he'd make Remus' life a living nightmare. 

"Companionship," he replied, hoping that was enough to satisfy Severus, since he didn't want to be more specific, but even drunk, Severus was as tenacious as a rat terrier. 

"Figures you'd say that," Severus said derisively. "Friendship, sex or love?" 

"I'd take any of the three." Remus wished he had stopped by the bar and ordered a drink before approaching Severus' table; he could stand being drunk, or at least a little tipsy himself right about now. And how had this conversation turned around to focus on _him_ , anyway?

"Really." Severus' voice was a deep, silken purr, and while Remus _knew_ he shouldn't have sparkling tingles shooting all the way down to his toes just from hearing Severus' voice, it was happening anyway. 

"Yes, really." He tried to keep his voice light and averted his face so he wouldn't see the predatory gleam that had appeared in Severus' dark eyes. "Beggars and werewolves can't be choosers." 

Without warning, Severus lurched to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process, and staggered to Remus' side of the table -- and then Remus found himself with a lapful of inebriated Potions master, and it was all he could do not to let out a squawk of alarm and shove himself backward, which would have sent them both tumbling to the floor. 

Snaking one arm around Remus' shoulders and clinging to him with the tenacity of a leech, Severus lifted his free hand and began unbuttoning his collar, pushing it open to reveal the long line of his throat. Remus swallowed hard, staring at the expanse of bared skin despite himself; now that Severus was so close, Remus caught a scent, perhaps from his clothes or perhaps from his skin, but it was subtle. 

And it was driving the wolf inside him wild.

Even though he sat as stiff as a board and refused to wrap his arms around Severus in return, his mouth was watering, and it took every bit of willpower he possessed not to bury his nose beneath Severus' ear and breathe in whatever intoxicating scent was rolling off him.

As if deliberately trying to tempt him, Severus tipped his chin up, and Remus stared at him with eyes growing dark and feral, wondering if he even realized what he was doing, or if he would be horrified and fling himself off Remus' lap if he knew he was offering his submission to the wolf with a gesture like that. 

"I can offer you one of those," Severus murmured as he nuzzled and bit Remus' ear, and Remus suppressed a moan. 

Sex, he thought. Severus was offering him sex. Severus Snape was offering him, Remus Lupin, sex. The world had truly gone mad. 

Even stranger than that was that Remus wanted to accept. His anger over Severus having forced him to resign had faded, especially since he knew the whole mess was partially his own fault for not being honest with Albus about Sirius in the first place. At the time, he hadn't known Sirius wasn't guilty of murder, thus for all he knew, Harry was in danger, yet he still didn't speak up. 

Oh, he'd nursed a fair bit of resentment against Severus for quite some time, but as the war escalated and the death count grew higher, it seemed to matter less in the grand scheme of things. After lying face down in the mud for God only knew how long, struggling for every breath while waiting for a stunning spell to wear off and praying a Death Eater didn't come along to finish the job, past grievances didn't carry as much weight anymore. 

"You're drunk," he murmured. It was meant as a protest, but somehow, the words didn't carry much conviction. 

"I know what I'm doing, Lupin," Severus replied scathingly. Struggling to his feet once more, he pointed to the bartender. "Get us a room," he demanded, and to Remus' surprise, he found himself standing up and heading to the bar. 

_Dear God, Severus is going to kill me in the morning_ , he thought even as he handed Tom the money and accepted the room key. _We can't do this. The hangover will make him even more irritable, and I'll be lucky not to end up as a sticky patch on the floor._

But the wolf was scrabbling for release, and between it and Severus' stubborn insistence, Remus found himself being carried along until they were upstairs, and the door was locked behind them. Severus began unfastening the lengthy row of buttons on his jacket, peeling it off and tossing it aside carelessly before starting on his shirt, and Remus plastered himself against the door, watching Severus strip in front of him, wide-eyed, his heart hammering against the walls of his chest. 

When he was bare to the waist, Severus toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, stretching out on his back. One knee was bent, and he rested his arms on the pillow over his head, crossing his hands at the wrist as if providing the illusion of being bound. Gazing at Remus with half-lidded, slumberous eyes, he tipped his chin up in a slow, deliberate motion that seemed to say he knew exactly what he was offering. 

The wolf snapped. 

Lunging across the room, Remus leaped onto the bed and straddled Severus' hips, his teeth bared in a silent snarl. Grabbing Severus' wrists, he pinned them in place, and Severus gave a low hiss, his dark eyes kindling with desire as he gazed up at Remus. With a soft growl, Remus bent and ran his nose along the length of Severus' exposed throat, scenting it, his eyes rolling back in his head as that delicious, rich scent filled his senses again. He wanted to taste, wanted to bite, and before he knew it, he was lapping at Severus' skin with broad swipes of his tongue. 

Moaning, Severus threw his head back and squirmed restlessly beneath Remus, his fingers opening and closing in loose fists, but he didn't struggle or try to pull away. "Do it," he whispered. "Bite me. Let the wolf taste my blood." 

Without waiting for a second invitation, Remus sank his teeth into Severus' flesh, closing his mouth over the tender joining of neck and shoulder, biting and sucking and growling as he worried the skin until it broke, and rich, coppery blood spilled on his tongue. Severus cried out, a sound of pleasure and pain followed by a litany of groans, and Remus could feel the hard length of Severus' erection pressing against him, straining against the fabric of Severus' trousers. 

The wolf had risen, wanting more of what was being freely offered to it, wanting to ravish and claim, but the man struggled for control. Licking his lips, Remus released Severus' hands and sat up, shaking with the effort of pushing the wolf back down before he tore the rest of Severus' clothes off and took him then and there. Severus was intoxicated. He didn't know what he was doing, and he would regret it in the morning. No doubt, that regret would be channeled into anger directed at Remus as well. 

But letting Severus go was a mistake, because once his hands were free, he began unfastening Remus' trousers, snaking his hand beneath Remus' underpants to curl his long fingers around Remus' cock, freeing it, stroking it, bringing Remus to the brink of orgasm before he caught his breath enough to protest. 

"Severus... Oh, God..." He wanted to say no, to make Severus stop that sinuous milking of his cock, but his release was already building, a powerful force rising within him, and a harsh cry tore from his throat as he came, hard and fast, shaking from the impact. 

Panting, he slid back to straddle Severus' thighs and reached out with trembling fingers to unfasten Severus' trousers, working quickly to free Severus' cock. This wasn't as bad as if he'd shagged Severus or even brought Severus off with his mouth, but he felt certain he was signing his death warrant anyway. Perhaps, though, Severus would let him live since he hadn't seen Severus completely naked.

Knowing of his certain doom didn't stop him from enjoying the feel of Severus' cock in his hand, hard and leaking, and seeing the bliss suffusing Severus' features as Remus fisted him, quickening the tempo and sliding his free hand along Severus' torso to tweak his nipple until Severus' hips jerked, and he groaned Remus' name as his release spurted over Remus' fingers. 

Sated and drained, Remus drew his wand and muttered a cleaning spell before rolling off Severus and flopping down beside him; he flung one arm across Severus' waist and nestled close, not wanting to bother taking off his clothes before settling in to sleep. 

"Don't go," he murmured against the warm skin of Severus' shoulder. "You're not in any condition to get yourself home safely." It was a convenient excuse to cover the fact that he wanted Severus to stay the night in his arms. 

"Wasn't going to," Severus replied, his voice slow and drowsy, and he lifted one hand to rest it atop Remus' arm. 

Smiling, Remus closed his eyes and let himself drift off. Tomorrow would take care of itself. Tonight, he'd relax and bask in the pleasure of their unexpected encounter and hope that everything would work out all right in the end. 

_Of course, that was last night_ , he thought when he woke up the next morning with Severus Snape still lying beside him. A Severus Snape who would wake up hung-over and cranky and far more likely to hex first and ask questions later when he looked down at his half-naked body and memory came flooding back. 

Remus was debating whether sneaking out before Severus awoke would be considered cowardice or self-preservation, but before he could decide, Severus stirred, his dark eyes cracking open and a scowl marring his brow as he peered out at the world. 

Holding his breath as he waited for the explosion to erupt, Remus lay very still, but to his surprise, Severus didn't bounce up and demand immediate explanations. Instead, he shifted closer to Remus and pillowed his cheek on Remus' shoulder. 

"Er." Remus wondered if he ought not count his blessings and stay silent, but curiosity drove him to speak. "Severus?" 

"Mm?"

"If you're going to hex me to oblivion, I'd rather you go ahead and get it over with." 

"Why would I do that?" 

Remus took a moment to boggle quietly, followed by wondering if somehow Severus was still drunk. 

"Last night," he said at last. "You were drunk. We... did things."

Pushing himself upright, Severus leaned on his hand and gazed down at Remus with what looked suspiciously like amusement in his eyes. "I know what we did, Lupin."

"You remember?" Remus asked weakly. Severus was toying with him, like a cat with a wounded mouse. That had to be it. 

"Lupin, at any point during the evening, did you ever see me raise my glass to my lips and take a drink?" Severus asked in the patient tone one might use to explain a simple concept to a small child. 

"I'm not sure." Remus wracked his memory, but he hadn't really paid that close attention to the level of liquid in Severus' glass. "I don't think so." 

"You didn't," Severus informed him flatly. "I wasn't drunk."

From his position flat on his back in the bed, Remus did an excellent imitation of a rabbit caught in headlights. 

"You--?"

"I was not intoxicated. I was, in fact, in full possession of my faculties the entire evening." 

"And we--?"

"Got each other off. Yes. You were rather more noble than I expected, especially since I was _trying_ to draw out the wolf." 

"I might have ravished you if I had lost control!" Remus shot upright, radiating righteous indignation, only to be met with a wistful sigh. 

"I wish you had. Well, I tried hard enough to provoke you, but apparently Gryffindor nobility is a match for the lust of the beast. Who would have thought it?" 

Remus blinked, feeling as if he'd just fallen down the rabbit hole, and he wondered when a Cheshire cat was going to appear. But the only smug smile he saw was on Severus, who was giving off enough self-satisfaction to rival any cat. He thought perhaps he ought to be angry at having been manipulated in such a way, but he was hard-pressed to be angry when it seemed he wasn't going to be hexed, and that maybe -- just maybe -- Severus would be amenable to such an encounter occurring again, without the illusion of drunkenness this time. 

With a playful growl, he grabbed Severus and rolled him into his back again, straddling Severus' narrow hips, pinning his shoulders down. "Who indeed?" he said, bending to lave the bite mark and feeling a surge of smugness himself when Severus shuddered and moaned beneath him. 

"I told you I could give you one of the things you want." Severus fisted his hand in Remus' hair, yanking him down for a brief, hard kiss. "I didn't mention which one, however." 

Remus grinned and nipped at Severus' bottom lip. "What if I said I've become greedy since last night, and now I want all three?"

Severus gazed up at him with a blend of mischief and defiance just before pulling Remus down for another slower, deeper kiss. "Catch me when I'm drunk and ravishable again, and you might find out."


End file.
